


Fates Hand

by something_else_blue



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_else_blue/pseuds/something_else_blue
Summary: How Waverly found Nicole via the internet through their shared obsession with a show on netflix. Their story told through waverly's eyes in present day and flashbacks. Eventual smut (so much smut), but a slow burn. Not all fluff, but alot of fluff. Heartache and love lost exists inside this fic. Alternate Universe.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fates Hand

Authors note:

I've never written a fanfiction before. I have thought about it a number of times though. This story has been floating around in my head for quite a while now and now seemed like as good a time as ever to put pen to paper. Please be brutal in your feedback, all comments will be appreciated. I'd like to learn as i go. No beta so apologies for any mistakes there may be.

Happy reading and enjoy ;) 

something_else_blue

**Present Day**

Waverly was hurting, she was hurting more than she had ever hurt before, more than she ever imagined was possible. Her heart was in pieces, unable to beat the way it was made to within her chest, a mix of pounding and fluttering because it was confused by the emotions coursing through her body. One-second she felt nervous, though she didn’t know why, and the next she was bent over gasping for air, desperately trying to breathe. Vision becoming darker, spots flashing before her eyes, the world under her feet becoming unsteady Waverly fell to the ground. Landing on her knees, she tried to breathe through it, remember how Gus had taught her in moments of anxiety to do that, it wasn’t working. Nicole she thought, Nicole could always help her breathe, she heard her voice “I'm going to need you to breathe for me now baby, breathe in and breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out, good girl, do it again, in, and out”. Waverly’s breathing started to come back to her, her vision was clearing, she started to say thank you, her voice shaky as she looked up. Nicole wasn’t there, it hit her again, Nicole was gone, Nicole had said goodbye. Waverly’s breathing became erratic, she saw black spots, heart pounding so fast it threatened to beat out of her chest, she fell to the floor once more, curled up hugging her knees to her chest. Nicole was gone, she heard a noise like an animal being caught in a trap and realised it was her, the noise was coming from her, the tears were running down her cheeks. Nicole was gone, the world was spinning, she couldn’t breathe and it was getting darker, Nicole she thought, Nicole, Nicole, and then her world went black. 

**Flashback**

The bar at Shorty’s was quiet today, there had been a small lunch rush but it looked as though the day was done now. Almost the entire town had up and left to go see the local bull rider Champ Hardy take out his 3rd year ghost river triangle championship (ugh Champ she thought and cringed on the inside). It wasn’t unexpectedly quiet and Shorty had told Waverly to close up early if things did indeed stay slow, “Go home and relax, speak to your friends on the phone, watch a movie, do something for you” he had said as he left to go fishing for the afternoon. Waverly called last drinks and started to pack down the bar, she was going to do what Shorty suggested, she was going to have some time for herself. 

It felt like lately that all she did was eat, work, sleep and repeat. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw any of her friends, come to think of it she couldn’t remember the last time she spoke to any of them. That's hospitality for you she thought, while you are working your friends are living their lives, soon enough their lives don’t include you anymore and then all you have is work. Waverly sighed, she was lonely. Worse still when she broke up with Champ the few friends she did have, the ones she hadn’t alienated, well they seemed to stay with his circle, and there was no way she wanted to be a part of that anymore, no that was not an option. 

Locking the doors to the front of Shorty’s, she crossed the road and got in her bright red soft top Jeep. Waverly loved this car, she bought it with the money she saved up from working weekends during her final year of high school, she had loved it at first sight and thought it would be the perfect car to take her to and from university. A bitter laugh escaped her throat, university, that never happened. Starting the car, Waverly pulled out from her curbside car park onto the icy main road of Purgatory, beginning her drive back to the homestead. She knew she wouldn’t be speaking to friends on the phone tonight, but she might watch a movie or some tv, there was a show on Netflix which she had been meaning to watch, maybe tonight she would do that. Turning the radio on Waverly started humming to the beat, she did this drive so often it was something she could do with very little concentration, and being that the roads were deserted she took the opportunity to allow her mind to switch off and enjoy the beat of the music. 

Three weeks had passed since waverly had watched the show on Netflix, and to say she was obsessed with it was an understatement. Something about the show had resonated deep inside of herself and she felt the need to reach out and find other like minded people. It had been some time since Waverly had felt like being in the company of other people. How could she do that though, no one in her little town would be watching it, and if they were well they would know her history, and the sad story of the girl who was broken, no Waverly wanted a fresh start, with people who knew nothing about her. Yes, Waverly wanted to connect with people who shared her interest, but that was it, all the heavy, that could stay behind. Champ Hardy didn’t need to exist. 

Sitting on her couch after a busy Friday night service at Shorty’s, Waverly sat contemplating different names for joining the online community. She had narrowed it down to 3 options, babygirl, bargirl and whiskey-soaked. Babygirl was the first to be taken off of her list as she felt it gave the wrong impression, she didn’t want to come across as too young and the baby implied something along those lines. Bargirl, well that was pretty self explanatory, it gave the impression that she either spent a lot of time at a bar, or she worked at one, and whiskey-soaked, well that one, that could mean a number of things. If she went with whiskey-soaked no one would ever assume it was because the first thing she had to do when she got home from work tonight was jump in to the shower because she was afraid her blood alcohol level was going to be affected by the amount of whiskey which was spilt on her as she was attempting to stop the beginning of a bar brawl an hour before last drinks were called. Waverly smiled to herself, the brawl was between two girls. Of all the people in the bar, the guys getting all macho comparing themselves to one another, goading each other during a game of pool or darts, it was two girls who she had never seen before. Waverly had just come out of the backroom where she had tapped her third keg for the night when she heard the voices raised towards the end of the bar counter. Walking back behind the bar she saw the pretty brunette girl take a shove to the shoulder, acting as quickly as she could she turned on her feet and went to intervene, “hey ladies is everything…” but she was interrupted by the blonde reaching across to grab her bag knocking her whiskey in waverly’s direction and all over her, exclaiming as she stomped away “don’t worry, I’m sure Rosita will help you clean that up” exiting the bar in a huff. Waverly had looked at the brunette then, who seemed a little disheveled, gave her a grin and said “ the ladies, can’t live with them, can’t live without them! Sorry about that, my girlfriend gets extremely jealous when she sees me noticing a pretty girl” giving waverly a shy smile and implying that she was in fact the pretty girl. Waverly had blushed then and quickly made her exit. Thinking back on it now she smiled at the scenario, it had been a while since someone had called her pretty, it was nice. 

Whiskey-soaked, that was the winner, smiling to herself and feeling accomplished at deciding on the name she went ahead and typed in her details and created her new account. Waverly sat staring at her computer screen, now what she thought. Glancing over at the clock she had on the living room wall waverly saw the time, it was past 4am, that would have to be enough for tonight, she was exhausted and her bed was calling to her. Hopping into bed waverly waited for the familiar dip of her pillow as her cat Randall came to join her, lifting her doona up a little he began to purr as he made his way under the covers and snuggled up to her for his nightly cuddles. Waverly stroked his fur while he purred she relaxed even more and began to enjoy the warmth his small body was giving off. As she drifted off to sleep she smiled, her mind replaying her choice of screen name over and over, whiskey-soaked, she liked it, her mind turned off and after a 12 hour shift and a crazy week, Waverly fell asleep feeling excited about the possibility of making new friends.


End file.
